


Slice of Heaven [One Bed Fic]

by TeaGirl42



Series: A Little Bit Cliché [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Maybe a tiny bit non-con for a minute - but not really, Tropes, hotel room, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: My little contribution to the 'one bed/hotel room' trope...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: A Little Bit Cliché [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106951
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Slice of Heaven [One Bed Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blk0912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/gifts), [thousand_miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/gifts), [Millie_Morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts).



> Twitter made me do it

Fin pulled into a small parking lot outside a nondescript motel, climbed out slowly and then looked around with an unimpressed sneer. "Guess this is it…" He rolled his eyes and walked around to open the trunk.

Barba, Olivia and Carisi all climbed out and collected their overnight bags.

"Remind me again why we can't just drive straight back to Manhattan?" Barba complained as he looked up at the flashing neon 'vacancy' sign.

"Cus I've been drivin' for 5 hours," Fin pointed out sourly. "So unless one of you want to take over for those last three we're gettin' some damn sleep."

Olivia watched her friend walk off toward the front desk and smiled at the lawyer. "He's right, Rafa. It's not fair, I don't want to drive at this time of night...so unless you do...?"

Barba sighed and shrugged, then leaned back against the side of the vehicle.

"I know this isn't the five-star accommodation that you're used to, but it's one night," she continued, "…just suck it up and we'll be home in no time."

Barba laughed softly now, "Liv, you know my family, we could barely have stretched to _this_ place when I was a kid."

Olivia smiled at him affectionately now and nodded.

"I'm not being elitist," he assured, "…I just really want to get home, it's been a long few days."

She leaned next to Barba and nudged his shoulder. "Hey," he looked at her and she smiled, "…I know."

"Right!" Fin announced as he walked out. "They got two rooms..." He suddenly glanced awkwardly at Olivia, his sleep-deprived brain hadn't even considered her in his natural assumption that they would simply pair up.

"Two rooms?" Barba looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "And just who do you assume Liv is going to share with? Or did you envisage us three in one bed? Because I'm telling you now-"

"So you and I share? Then the Lieu and Sarge can bunk in together?" Carisi suggested.

"Hang on!" Olivia cut in quickly. No matter how close she and Fin had become over the years the idea of sharing a bed with him just felt… _weird._ Like sleeping with your brother.

She must have unintentionally winced because Fin laughed.

"Thanks, Liv," he replied dryly.

She smiled at him affectionately, "No offence, but that's just…"

"Weird?" Fin finished with a smirk.

 _"Really_ fucking weird," she agreed gratefully.

Carisi looked a little panicked now, he wasn't sure how he felt about the potential of sharing a room with his boss. His _extremely_ attractive boss…

Olivia didn't even notice his concern, she just threw her bag over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "There's only one option that's going to work here. Fin and Carisi you take one room, I'll share with Barba."

Fin raised his eyebrows as she held out her hand and took the key, then she turned to find Barba staring at her like a rabbit in the headlights.

"You're sharing a room with _me?"_ His voice actually cracked slightly on the last word.

"If the idea horrifies you that much you're very welcome to sleep on the back seat, counsellor," Olivia nodded at the vehicle.

Barba's eyes widened, "It doesn't _horrify_ me. I just…"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not sharing with Fin or Carisi, so it's up to you…" Olivia shrugged, then looked at the key tag before strolling off across the courtyard.

Fin and Carisi both smiled at the shellshocked lawyer, then controlled their laughter as they watched him slowly turn and follow her toward their room.

* * *

The room was almost laughably small. With a large king-sized bed dominating most of the space, a small wooden framed two-seater sofa along the window, a cabinet with an old TV at the end of the bed and a small table with two chairs that damn-near blocked the door.

"They didn't think that maybe people might need to walk _around_ the bed?" Barba asked dryly as he edged sideways between the alarmingly large bed and the sofa, then dropped his bag next to him as he sat.

Olivia smiled, hidden underneath the sarcasm she could see that he was a little uncomfortable about sharing a room with her.

"I'm sorry, Rafa," she said genuinely as she sat down on the end of what turned out to be a comically noisy spring bed.

Barba's mouth quirked up into a half-smile at the noise. "Why are _you_ sorry?" He asked.

"I didn't give you much choice," she explained, "…you could be sharing a room with Carisi right now - going over this case, talking about obscure points of law."

He laughed dryly, "Now I feel like I should be thanking you for rescuing me."

"I couldn't share with Fin or Carisi, I'm their superior officer," she pointed out with a smile.

Barba nodded, she had a point. However... "But sharing a room with your ADA? That's fine?" He quipped.

Olivia shrugged, "Lesser of three evils."

Barba had never allowed himself to imagine that Olivia Benson exactly dreamed of sharing a bed with him, but the knowledge that he was merely the least horrendous option available wasn't great for his ego either.

"I really could sleep in the car?" He suggested.

Her face melted into an expression of affection, appreciation and amusement. "Rafa, don't be an idiot…" she assured, "…besides, I'd like to think we're pretty close friends, I think we can cope for one night? Didn't you ever have sleepovers as a kid?"

He smiled now and shook his head.

"We'll make do. Who knows, we might even have a little fun…" Olivia stood and walked over to check out the bathroom.

Leaving Barba to watch her walk away, desperately trying to keep his thoughts as far away from having _fun_ with Olivia as possible. This was going to be fine.

One night would definitely be _fine._

* * *

"Message from Fin asking if we want to join them for food? Seems there's a place down the road…" Olivia asked as she walked back through from the bathroom a few minutes later.

Barba was sorting through his bag, looking for something to sleep in - he figured boxers weren't appropriate but pants and a shirt were probably overkill.

"I guess...if you want to…" Barba shrugged. He really just wanted to get this night over with, retain his sanity and get home to his own bed.

"You know what I'd really like to do?" Olivia asked, propping her ass on the rickety table near the door.

Barba looked at her and shrugged.

"Stay in," Olivia replied.

Barba looked around the room with raised eyebrows. "I mean, sure…why would anyone want to waste a single moment in this little slice of heaven?" He asked dryly.

Olivia smirked, "I'm serious, Rafa. I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this case all night, which you know will happen if we all meet up."

Barba conceded her point with a single tilt of his head.

"So, unless you really want to go out I thought we could order in a pizza? Maybe watch a movie?" She looked at him and smiled hopefully.

"We could do that," he agreed. That actually sounded really good and for the first time since arriving in the room, he could feel himself start to relax.

Olivia looked relieved. "Great, I'll text Fin and tell them to go without us."

"I could walk down to the front desk and ask for the number of a pizza place?" Barba suggested.

"Perfect," Olivia smiled happily and began to tap on her cell.

* * *

An hour later, Barba walked back through to their room with a pizza, a bottle of red wine and two paper cups.

"Not exactly the height of sophistication," Barba remarked and put them on the table as he knocked the door closed with his hip. He held onto the edge of the table and wobbled it a little. "It should stand up to moderate use," he suggested hopefully.

Olivia was sat on the right-hand side of the bed, her shoes off and feet up. "Come sit on here with me," she offered, "…we're going to be sleeping on here together anyway."

"Actually, I was thinking that I could sleep on the sofa?" Barba proposed.

Olivia glanced at what she could only describe as a small wooden bench with seat and back cushions, then laughed at Barba. "Are you kidding? On _that?"  
_

"I just thought that it would be respectful to…" Barba started.

"Respectful?" She smiled with humor in her eyes.

"Sleeping together..." he winced and continued, "...I mean, _sharing_ a bed. It's unfair to expect you to share a bed with me out of convenience. I mean, what if…" Barba couldn't even begin to process all of the awful possibilities.

Olivia looked perplexed. "What if _what?"_ She asked.

"I mean, obviously I would never…" He flushed a little, where was erudite ADA Barba when he needed him? "But if I were to roll in my sleep. There are a lot of..possibilities…difficult and awkward potentials…" He trailed off and could see that she was smiling at him with amusement.

 _"Rafael,"_ she said firmly yet calmly, "…I trust you. Irrevocably. I feel completely safe and comfortable sleeping in this bed with you."

"Oh…okay..." Barba was unbelievably touched, yet simultaneously a little pained that she clearly viewed him as so completely sexless.

Olivia laughed, "We're adults, Rafael. Bring that wine and pizza over, you can help me choose a movie."

* * *

_Her_ had seemed like a safe enough choice. A film about a heartbroken man developing a relationship with his computer operating system. What could possibly go wrong?

Or at least that was what Barba had assumed until he found himself sitting on the bed next to Olivia, awkwardly sipping his wine while Joaquin Phoenix and Scarlett Johansson basically experimented with an AI twist on phone sex.

**_I wish I could touch you…_ **

**_I'd take your head into my hands…kiss the corner of your mouth…so softly…_ **

**_I'd run my fingers down your neck…to your chest…I'd kiss your breasts…_ **

**_I'd put my mouth on you…I'd taste you…_ **

Barba shifted on the bed and glanced toward the exit longingly, this was fucking torture.

**_Now I'm inside you…all the way inside you…_ **

Olivia suddenly sat up and spilt some wine on her shirt.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped unnecessarily loudly and jumped off the bed. "I should…" she nodded toward the bathroom, "...before it stains…"

"Yes, absolutely," Barba agreed quickly and coughed before reaching out to pause the movie.

She vanished inside the bathroom and Barba took a long breath.

He stood and walked up and down the tiny room, all three strides of it, stretching out his tense muscles and trying to distract himself. To focus on anything that could address his current situation and avoid mutual embarrassment. He'd managed to disguise the said _situation_ while sitting on the bed, but those images, surrounded by her scent…he was only human.

"I'm going to get some… _ice!"_ Barba blurted out loudly and then rushed for the door.

As the door shut he heard Olivia's voice call after him, "Rafa! It's October!"

* * *

When he returned several minutes later, without ice, Olivia was already back on the bed.

"They didn't have any…" He explained pointlessly.

"Well…" Olivia smiled, an uncharacteristically self-conscious smile, "…I'm a little tired anyway. So I thought we could maybe get an early night? Unless you wanted to watch the rest of the movie?"

 _"No!"_ Barba replied a little too quickly and then looked around the room when he finally noticed that Olivia was changed and already under the covers. "I mean, it's fine…I'm tired too..." he looked at his bag, "I should undress."

"Sure…" Olivia agreed and bit her lip.

"I…will you be comfortable if I wear my undershirt and boxers? I could wear my pants?" He suggested.

"Boxers are _fine,_ Rafa," she assured.

Barba went into the bathroom and quickly stripped. He then brushed his teeth and spent two minutes silently coaching himself in the mirror. "You can do this, Rafael," he finally told himself quietly and opened the door.

He tried not to look at Olivia as he walked around the bed, tried not to feel her eyes on him even though he could sense the very moment that her averted gaze flickered his way.

He began to climb on top of the covers.

"It's October," Olivia pointed out once more, "…you'll be freezing. Get in."

He sighed and then stood, slipping into bed and feeling his heart speed up at how small it suddenly felt now that they were both under the covers.

Olivia edged down the bed and then turned off two lights - leaving only the one at his bedside glowing brightly in the otherwise darkened room.

"I'm going to sleep," she said quietly, "…but you can read if you want, or work, you won't disturb me."

Barba shook his head, turned off his own light and also moved to lay down. He followed Olivia's lead and lay facing away from her. "I could use some sleep," he added.

"Well, goodnight, Rafa," Olivia said softly into the darkness.

He smiled and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heartrate. "Goodnight, Liv," he replied after a moment.

* * *

The first time Olivia woke it was pitch dark outside. She blinked her eyes and suddenly froze when she realised that her body was draped over the soft warmth of Rafael Barba. Her head was on his shoulder, her hand resting on the t-shirt covering his broad chest, her top leg was wrapped over his…almost pinning him in place.

She'd never felt more comfortable in her life.

Olivia lay completely still, almost afraid to breathe, but then slowly allowed his scent to flood her senses….before feeling a corresponding ache between her legs.

God, she worked for SVU! She was sharing a bed with her colleague and currently getting off on laying in his arms while he was sleeping!

She slowly started to remove her arm and edge away, but Barba's hand tightened on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Stay with me…" he murmured softly, clearly still asleep.

Olivia closed her eyes. She wanted to stay in his arms.

 _What difference would it make?_ She asked herself.

And this was innocent really...

He was just holding her.

* * *

The next time she woke it was much later in the night. Olivia lay with her eyes closed and felt a wall of warmth all the way along her legs and spine.

As she became more aware of her surroundings she felt his arm around her waist. _Oh God_...tears sprung to her eyes...his hand over her breast…and his solid length pressed up against the base of her spine...

She licked her lips, her breath short and body humming.

"'Livia..." he whispered softly and nuzzled against the back of her neck.

After a moment frozen in place, she moved her hips forward a little…only to result in giving his length space to shift against her ass and then push between her legs as he hummed and pulled her back against him.

He felt _amazing._

Olivia bit her bottom lip in the hope of controlling a moan and then felt the exact moment when Rafael Barba woke and realised where he was.

His whole body tensed, almost recoiled in on itself. Then within seconds, his warm hand was disappearing from her breast.

"No..." Olivia muttered instinctively and his hand froze, suspended in the air.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I was asleep, but that's no excuse. You trusted me…" He started to pull away again and she grabbed his hand.

Olivia shook her head, "Rafa, _no."_

"I've essentially sexually _assaulted_ you," he hissed angrily and pulled away.

"No!" Olivia protested again and turned toward him. She was horrified at the despair and self-loathing she could see in his eyes. "You would _never_ …" She assured and reached out toward him. Then she felt tears well in her eyes when he flinched from her.

"Don't _touch_ me!" He growled softly and began to move out of the bed. "I'm sorry, please, I'm going to sleep in the car…"

"Rafa, I was awake!" She said quickly and he froze. Olivia didn't know what she was saying, she just knew that she couldn't let him leave, that she couldn't let him take on the blame for this - they would never be the same again.

"When I woke up..." Olivia started to explain as she sat against the headrest and pulled the sheets up around her, "…maybe a couple of hours ago, I was lying in your arms…" she took a deep breath, "…and it felt so good to be held."

He slowly turned and looked at her now, fear and confusion blending in his expression.

"To be held by _you,_ " Olivia clarified.

His eyes widened slightly but his expression barely altered.

"I'm so sorry, Rafa…but I thought, what harm could it do? Just laying in your arms..." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, casting them down at the bed. "I feel like I've heard people say things like this in interview rooms," she added painfully.

Barba shook his head vehemently, "Olivia, _no."_

"I just wanted…" Olivia started again, then trailed off. "Then just now I woke up with you spooned behind me. I could feel your hand on my breast…I could feel you against my back…"

"God…" Barba uttered with a horrified tone.

"I couldn't move, could barely breathe…" She whispered.

At the horrifying implications of her words, a tear slipped down Barba's cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she added finally, "…can you ever forgive me?"

Barba's brain spasmed, Olivia was telling him that she was so terrified that she couldn't move…yet asking for _his_ forgiveness?

"Last night, that movie, sharing this bed, the way you felt with your arms around me…" she continued, "…you were sleeping, I should have moved out of your arms that first time."

Frustrated tears were falling from Olivia's eyes now as Barba tried to catch up.

"Your friendship means a lot to me, Rafa…" she continued, "…I would never risk that..." She looked up at him now, their glowing eyes clashed in the darkness of the room, "…but it took my breath away, the feeling of being in your arms."

Barba took one step closer to the bed, confusion now mixed with wonder in his eyes. "You were awake?" He clarified.

"God, I guess I'm the one who sexually assaulted my closest friend!" She winced and closed her eyes.

"Olivia, _no,"_ Barba replied firmly.

"You were asleep weren't you?" She snapped desperately. "I was getting off on having your hands on me and you had no idea what you were doing! Then when you did wake up you blamed yourself!"

"Olivia…" He perched cautiously on the edge of the bed. He hated to see her so upset.

"This was a crazy idea," Olivia hissed with frustration. "Suggesting that I should share a room with you, of _all_ people!"

"Olivia?" He asked softly.

"You could barely even face the idea of sharing a room with me," Olivia laughed without humor.

"Because you're…" Barba paused and looked at her steadily, "…because you're so beautiful that whenever I allow myself to notice you shave about 100pts off my IQ."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I wasn't sure, I didn't think that I was your type…"

Barba's breathing had slowed now, "Olivia, I had to leave the room last night…and I wasn't going to get ice."

Her mouth dropped open a little and he watched with fascination as her pupils dilated.

"You _want_ me?" She asked her head spinning from the sharp change in direction that the conversation had taken.

Barba couldn't find the words, so he leaned in to press his lips lightly to hers, feeling a shudder down his spine when she breathed against his mouth and immediately yet tentatively responded.

It felt like the first two notes in a symphony.

They moved apart but stayed close, both struggling to mentally catch up to where they'd found themselves.

Barba licked his lips, knowing that he needed to speak. If only to protect his own sanity. His own heart.

"You amaze me every day…you take my breath away…" He shook his head a little, he still wasn't being explicit enough. "Olivia, I'm in love with you…" He said this quickly before he lost the nerve.

Olivia blinked once, then ran her teeth unbearably slowly over her bottom lip.

"This won't be easy," she said eventually, her eyes scanning his face. "We have to consider work…and Noah needs to come first…"

She wasn't pulling away. She wasn't saying _no._

Olivia moved forward, her warm breath on his lips making Barba feel like he was about to explode.

"Anything you need," he nodded quickly, "...and you _know_ that I love Noah."

"Don't just say that," she warned softly and without malice, "…not so that _this_ can happen. You mean too much to me to risk our friendship on…" she looked him up and down, feeling the heat emanate from his body and swallowing hard before concluding, "…what I suspect would be one night of _extraordinary_ sex."

Barba laughed - partly in desperation, partly in disbelief and partly out of genuine amusement at the situation. He could feel it now, his desire for her clashing with her own and creating a frisson that felt like it could ignite the damn bed.

"Livia…" he entreated softly, "I have a professional reputation for being stubborn. Losing you from my life," he continued, his breath catching when her hand began to stroke slowly down his chest, "…is not even conceivable."

At her direction, he lay back and watched with wide eyes and shallow breath as Olivia lifted a leg and straddled his waist. She was looking down at him now with nearly unfathomable desire.

"I do love you," she said a little cautiously. Then saw the look of wonder in his eyes shift into shock when she reached for her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

He swallowed hard and looked up at her. His hands hovering in the air near her waist, his eyes scanning over her body as though she were about to disappear.

"You _can_ touch me," Olivia said with a smile as her eyes glanced down to his hands.

He burst into sudden and confident action - stroking up from her hips, over her waist and then cupping her breasts, feeling their weight under the soft cotton of her bra.

Olivia hummed and automatically rolled her hips against his, then she briefly stopped breathing when his thumbs brushed over her taut nipples. _"God, Rafa!"_ She gasped louder than either of them realised. Her eyes closed, her voice sounding near the edge of tears.

"Can I?" He asked roughly.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see his fingers tickling along the edge of her bra, then quickly reached back to flick open the clip and watched his tongue slowly glide over his lips as the material fell away.

He sat up, his hand stroking firmly up her back as his mouth immediately covered her achingly erect nipple. Licking, tasting, suckling - first one, then the other. Nuzzling into her flesh and causing currents of electricity to surge through her whole body.

"Rafa…" she moaned deeply, her body rolling up against his instinctively and hands stroking into his hair. _"Please…"_

"What do you need?" He asked roughly against her sensitised skin.

 _"You…"_ she replied, pulling his face up and immediately covering his lips. Her tongue swiped over his teeth and then pushed into the warm cavern of his mouth.

He responded as though they were continuing a dance that they had been practising their whole lives. Their tongues battled, explored, teased…then their mouths slowed for breath then began again, taking time to taste...to relish.

"Livia…" Barba said finally against her lips. The sensation of her rigid nipples through his shirt and even the sound of the bedsprings protesting quietly as her hips rolled slowly against his...it all made his head spin.

"I feel like I've been waiting long enough," she breathed out and tugged up his shirt.

Barba helped her pull it over his head, then lay back on the bed with a sigh as her lips descended his throat and chest. When her tongue flicked teasingly over his nipple he surprised her by rolling them over until he settled above. The bed groaned loudly and they both laughed.

"I also feel like I should have taken you somewhere more romantic," Olivia smirked and buried her face against his shoulder.

Barba laughed, "Isn't that meant to be my line?"

"I don't care," she smiled and looked up at him, "…as long as we get there together."

His amused smile softened and he nodded, "We've got a deal, Lieutenant." Then he kissed her, slow and easy, finally understanding that they had all the time in the world.

After several minutes, Olivia began to focus on the solid length of his cock slowly grinding against her thigh. She stroked her hands into the back of his boxers, gripping his ass and then edging the material down his hips.

"We can still wait?" Barba asked, his lips kissing behind her ear and then down her throat.

"Fuck waiting," Olivia replied, "...I'm so done with waiting."

He let out a soft burst of laughter against the crook of her neck, then his lips began a slow journey down the centre of her chest, his hands exploring and leaving a trail of heat over her skin. "I can't believe you came to bed with me in just these…" He said with a smile as his fingers played with the side of her panties.

"I had nothing else to wear," she smirked.

He huffed out a breath against her belly and then ran his lips slowly over her hip as he edged the material down. "Trying to kill me…?" He teased quietly and grazed his teeth over her soft skin, revelling in the goose-bumps that rose in his wake. His lips trailed slowly around her thigh as he felt her hips lift a little, allowing him to slip the material down before she lifted her leg and toed them away.

Barba's warm breath over her slick core made Olivia gasp and she braced her heels on the bed in the faint hope of controlling the persistent noise of the ancient mattress as she arched toward his mouth. His tongue on her clit made her body spasm and she lost her footing and finally dropped heavily against the bed when his tongue pushed inside her.

"R-Rafa…" She gasped, combing her fingers into his hair and rolling her hips against his mouth slowly, the sound of the bedsprings disappearing into a completely unmonitored corner of her subconscious. His mouth on her was completely intoxicating.

His hand stroked up her legs and then tickled the inside of her thigh before one long finger finally pushed inside, slowly curling to stroke her front wall and clear her mind of all other thoughts as she crested her first orgasm.

By the time lucid thought became possible again his lips were teasingly opening her mouth, the taste of herself on his tongue made her skin practically scream for contact with him… _everywhere._

They kissed. Several minutes of slow, wet and lazy kisses that were only suspended when Olivia slipped her hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. She met his heated gaze with fire in her eyes, her fingers didn't even meet as she held him…he felt hot, silky and solid in her hand.

"Now I understand the courtroom bravado…" she teased quietly as her lips descended his chest and followed the soft trail of dark hairs down to his stomach.

His breath caught and then he looked down at her, his eyes dancing with desire and amusement. "It's not bravado when you really are _that_ good," he taunted.

Olivia's eyebrow arched up, "I do like a man who's confident about his… _skills._ " She licked her lips and then flicked her tongue up the underside of his cock. "Or are you all talk?"

Barba smiled at her, but his retort was lost forever when Olivia's hand wrapped around his base and she slowly took the head of his cock inside her mouth.

He groaned, "Please…wait…"

She paused, her lips hovering above him.

"Livia, I want to be inside you," he implored.

Olivia smiled and moved up to kiss his lips. "I love the way you say my name," she told him softly, his cock shifted to stroke along her soaking folds, his broad length pushing tantalisingly against her entrance.

"Yeah?" He asked, his mind barely processing whole sentences at this point.

"I'm not…" Olivia paused, her hips slowly rocking against him, "…I can't get pregnant."

The meaning behind her words flamed inside him. _"Yes,"_ he replied quickly to her unspoken question. He'd never been inside someone without protection, he was fastidious about that. But with _Olivia?_ The thought made his head spin. He stretched up and kissed her, their tongues battling headily.

"Come inside me," Olivia entreated against his mouth.

He sat up, the bed growling loudly, then watched as Olivia pushed up with her thighs and reached down to bring him to her entrance. She met his eyes as the broad head of his cock strained against her, then slowly pushed down…finally taking him inside.

"God…" he groaned against her mouth, still not completely buried.

Olivia pulled back a little and pushed home, relaxing into his embrace as he braced his feet on the bed and his thighs came up behind her.

Barba's arms banded around her body, his hands stroking up into her hair and making her shiver.

"Cold?" He asked against her neck.

Both held completely still.

She smiled and clenched her internal muscles around him. "God, no…" she assured, "…remind me again why we haven't been doing this from day one?"

He smirked, "That would've been sex," he acknowledged what they both knew, "...really good sex" he added, "…but this is…"

"…So much more," she concluded.

Barba smiled at her with a look of complete devotion _._

"So…I get to keep you?" She asked with mock levity, both feeling the genuine edge to her words as her hips began to roll against him. Slowly…with an accompanying bed squeak.

He kissed her as she slowly began to build them both toward their inevitable climax. He eventually pulled back for breath and watched as they moved together - studying her body, taking note of what she liked, where she liked to be touched, the way her breath caught when his thumb stroked along her hip bone.

"Rafa, yes…" Olivia hissed as her climax peaked.

Then he rolled them, moving above her and drawing a growl from Olivia's throat as he pulled out and then drove himself back inside, he set a deep and fast pace pulling her from the peak of one powerful orgasm and straight toward the next.

He pushed up behind her thigh - opening her body wide to change the angle for even deeper penetration.

"Rafa!" Olivia gasped tearfully.

He paused for a second, "Okay?"

She nodded quickly and kissed him. "Perfect, we're perfect," she assured.

Barba swallowed hard, then buried his face into her neck as he began again, even faster and harder than before, the bed springs sounding almost obscene as they became louder under the pressure.

 ***bang* *bang* *bang*** On the wall behind the bed.

Both remained wholly focused on the pleasure of the other.

 ***bang* *bang* *bang*** Three more loud thumps on the wall accompanied by a muffled and unintelligible yell.

Neither cared. Neither even registered the interruption from next door. Or the sound of an exterior door banging closed before two heated voices argued as they marched across the courtyard outside.

"'Livia!" Barba growled deeply, finally reaching his peak as her core clenched around him, her nails ripping down his back so hard that they were nearly drawing blood. He neither noticed nor cared, only saw the look in her eyes as she came, and the tear that slid slowly down her temple.

They came down and fought to catch their breaths - Olivia wrapped her legs around him, holding him inside her, never wanting this moment to end.

He nuzzled against her neck, revelling in the heat of her skin and the taste of her sweat.

"Rafa…" she whispered softly after several minutes, her fingers trailing through the damp hair at the back of his neck.

"God…" he replied weakly, "…I adore you."

Tears welled in her eyes again but she smiled through a few tears then groaned as he moved a little and slipped from her body.

"Mi amor," he whispered softly and lifted his heavy head up to kiss her lips, "…I'll be back."

She smirked and her eyes danced happily, "Yes, you will."

"Say it again?" Barba asked. He was usually reluctant to sound needy but not caring so much in his post-orgasmic glow. Hell, with Olivia Benson lying naked underneath him he was willing to be as needy as she wanted him to be.

Olivia smiled, pushed up to encourage them to roll over and then lay against his side - her hand tracing patterns over his warm chest.

She looked into his eyes and then leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Rafael Barba," she said softly against his lips, "I love the unique way your mind works, I love your loyal heart, I love your sense of humor, I love…" she pulled her leg up over his waist, "I love your gorgeous body…" she smiled, "…I love your _everything."_

He lay uncharacteristically speechless.

"I love you when you drive _me_ a little crazy," she added teasingly and he smiled, "…I even love you when you make me so angry that I could scream."

He smiled in wonder.

Olivia leaned and kissed his lips again. "Still wish we'd gone straight back to Manhattan?" She asked against his mouth.

"I honestly think we could go on _more_ road trips, I do love a motel..." he joked, his eyes dancing.

"You know we do have two perfectly good beds at home?" Olivia pointed out.

Barba smirked, she had a point. "Imagine the hours of fun we'll have trying to wear those out," he agreed eagerly.

Olivia laughed happily and snuggled into his side.

* * *

The following morning, the small team had exchanged a few texts and agreed a time to meet up.

As they walked over to the vehicle a few minutes early, Barba and Olivia saw Fin and Carisi exchanging heated words near the trunk.

Barba looked at Olivia with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Guess they didn't enjoy their 'sleepover' as much as we did," he suggested quietly with a glint in his eyes.

Olivia laughed softly and nudged his arm. "Come to mine tonight? Noah would love to see you...we could finish that movie after he goes to bed, maybe in my room?" She asked.

Barba nodded immediately, "I'll be there."

As they approached, Fin looked at them and sighed, then took their bags and essentially tossed them into the trunk.

Olivia looked at Barba again, silently asking if he thought Fin was mad at _them._

Barba's eyes widened and he shook his head in bewilderment.

"You guys sit in the back," Fin mumbled as he walked around to climb into the vehicle, "…Carisi can sit upfront with me."

They all silently climbed in and Fin pulled out, the tires screeching slightly.

"Did you…" Olivia searched for the right words, "…both sleep well?"

Carisi rubbed his hand over his face - from Barba's seat he suspected that he was hiding his laughter.

Fin mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm _sorry?"_ Olivia asked, sounding a little frustrated now. If he was mad at her he could at least tell her what she was meant to have done.

"I said, _if some folk were a little more considerate of other people!"_ Fin replied pointedly.

Olivia looked at Barba and her mouth dropped open in shock. The same thought sprang to their minds simultaneously - exactly where was Fin and Carisi's room? The horror and realisation cause their heartrates to rocket.

"Fin…" Olivia started to speak tentatively.

Fin sighed, this wasn't their fault. Fuck, he was actually please for them! He winced at the thought of all the sounds from the night before, sounds that he won't _ever_ be able to delete from his mind. "Look forget it!" He cut her off sharply.

"No, really…" She tried again.

"Fuck, Liv!" He cut her off and then looked into the mirror to see her hurt expression. This was not what he wanted, he didn't doubt that she was in love with Barba and based on what they had heard through those horrifyingly thin walls the feeling was very mutual.

They were good people, they deserved happiness.

"Look, Liv, seriously," he added more calmly, "…can we just _not?"_ He smiled at her weakly in the mirror. "I heard you doin' things to each other last night that no friend should ever need to process. I'm 'appy for ya both, really…just let's not talk about last night EVER AGAIN."

Carisi let a short burst of laughter escape and both Olivia and Barba flushed a little as they stared at each other in horror.

"I mean, I'm sure _you_ guys are allowed to talk about it…" Carisi added, still trying to control his mirth. "Just, ya know…not around us…we may already need counselling."

Olivia groaned and ran her hand over her forehead.

"Subject ended," Fin said firmly and stared stoically out at the road as he drove.

The whole vehicle lapsed into an awkward silence, then after a couple of minutes, Olivia felt Barba's hand slip over hers.

She smiled at him, then turned her hand over and laced their fingers.

His eyes danced with humor and he mouthed, 'I don't even care, I love you.'

Olivia's tension melted away and she squeezed his hand. She nodded and leaned to whisper into his ear, "They'll get over it…" Then she sat up straight, smiled at him and added brazenly, "…and I love you too, Rafa."

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the reader to imagine at exactly which point both Fin and Sonny could have been woken up - and exactly what they overheard! 😆


End file.
